Love is
by xox-Teirrah-xox
Summary: Remus and Sirius' heated discussion in the rain about what love is. Very cute RLSB


I must say I was rather pleased with this one, hope you like it too.

Disclaimer: Every character, storyline, curse, spell and creature and all the other spectacular things that make up the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliantly talented J K Rowling.

* * *

Love is

Remus sat looking over the lake as the rain poured, soaking him to the skin. He inhaled the strong smell of fresh water and smiled sadly to himself as he contemplated life as he knew it.

Remus' life was rather a messy affair. He was a werewolf, the studious one in a group of pranksters, he was gay, and worst of all he was in love with his best friend, one Sirius Black, the ladies man of Hogwarts, biggest player in the school and Remus was unbearably unfathomably undeniably in love with him.

_Fuck it. _Thought Remus as his mind drifted to Sirius. _He'll be back from his date soon._ His brain reminded him. _Ah well_ he sighed inwardly. He had hoped for a visit by the lake, but Sirius was likely to be occupied.

Sirius trudged through the mud to the lake. His date had been a disaster; the girl was unbearable; talked non-stop and kept making sexual innuendoes. He kicked at the ground muddying up his shoe but not really caring. He was slightly preoccupied, his mind full of Moony.

He had admitted to himself a while ago that he was in love with the werewolf but had not the guts nor opportunity to tell the poor boy. Tonight he planned on admitting, if the chance arose, his true feelings for Remus.

He had made up his mind, which was easy; the problem was following through with the plan. That seemed to be the crux of the matter, for it seemed that every time he got round to saying the words "Moony I'm in love." Remus was never interested, never cared. Sirius searched for hope, and that was all he wanted, but Remus never showed his feelings, which was why it was so difficult for Sirius to admit what he really felt.

Sirius sighed as the rain came down harder, causing the clean white shirt to stick to his quidditch toned body. He had long since taken off his dinner jacket, draping it over his shoulder. He approached the lake, smiling at Remus' predictability, for there he sat upon the largest rock, gazing over the lake.

Sirius crept up behind him and sat down quietly next to him.

"Rem." Said Sirius in greeting.

"Siri." Remus replied, almost questioningly, a tad startled by the presence of his friend, but composing himself nonetheless.

"Bad date?" He asked, still gazing over the lake.

"The worst." Sirius replied pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You dumped her." Remus added bluntly.

"I'm in love Moony." Sirius blurted.

Remus' stomach flipped, his heart sped up, the butterflies in his tummy flew about frantically, but he was thankful Sirius couldn't see this, couldn't see how desperate he was. Remus attempted to appear indifferent on the outside. Sirius wasn't meant to see how hopeful Remus was, how much he prayed for Sirius to love him back.

Sirius glanced at Remus. His heart was in his throat pounding like a drum, his butterflies were having races of their own and his stomach was competing for gymnastics in the Olympics, but there was Remus, gazing over the lake, not caring, indifferent to Sirius' struggle for sanity.

"Really Siri? Again? Who this time?" Remus asked eventually in a flat tone, not giving anything away. Sirius looked one more time at the werewolf and decided once again that there was no hope.

"Rebeckah Strathsbourg, Ravenclaw sixth." He muttered, ashamed at his own lack of courageousness. Remus' shoulders tensed and he turned abruptly to Sirius. Upon seeing Sirius' dishevelled state, the way his shirt stuck to his chest, the way he chewed his bottom lip, Remus' eyes widened and had to fight a blush. He did what he knew best in these weak situations and began lecturing Sirius.

"Are you sure Sirius? Do you know you love her? How certain are you Pads because for fucks sake man she's the third girl you've been 'in love with' this month!" Remus blurted out, fire burning in his eyes. Sirius had the courtesy to look ashamed and a little frightened.

"Go on Sirius, do tell me what it's like to be in love. What does it feel like when you're near her? Does your stomach flip when she smiles? Does your heart melt when she laughs?" Remus hissed.

"I- She makes me happy Moon, when she's in the room she lightens my mood." Sirius whispered pathetically.

"And what about when she's not? How do you feel when she's not there Sirius?" Remus continued.

"N-nothing different." Sirius stuttered, frowning at the absurdity of the question.

"Nothing different? NOTHING DIFFERENT?" Remus all but shouted, but it didn't matter for they were alone in the rain on the rock by the lake. "For Gods sake Sirius! Do you not think after all your girlfriends love would be slightly special, true love would be something more?"

"Love is not being _happy_ when she's in the room." He continued, "It's feeling incomplete without her, watching the door hoping it's her that comes every fucking time it opens. Hoping that she's thinking about you as much as you're thinking about her. Praying that when she walks in you're the one she seeks out, you're the one she smiles at and makes your heart melt."

"When she's there you're not just fucking _happy_!" he spat, "You're complete, fulfilled, over the moon in ecstasy. And when you walk into a room and she's the one looking at the door your heart leaps because you know she was waiting for you, missing you too."

"And when she's not there you do not feel nothing different! You feel _absolutely_ nothing because every fibre of your being is used up hoping that she- that you'll come back, that you'll be there to make me smile, make me laugh, make my heart melt and head spin just because you are there."

"It's walking into a room and you being the first person I look for. It's ending conversations just to say hi to you. It's giving you fucking everything Sirius." Remus turned away and whispered,

"It's you, Sirius, you, you, you. Every second of every hour of –"

Sirius crashed his lips onto Remus' and pushed him back onto the rock, lifting one leg over so that he was effectively straddling Remus whilst kissing him with fervour, soft lips pressed together and tongues dancing like exotic dancers. Eventually it ended when the need for air became too much.

"Of every fucking day." Sirius whispered hoarsely. "It's all about you, Rem. Every time, it's always you, you want to know what love is for me?" Sirius' dark eyes bore into Remus' slightly widened hazel ones. "It's you. To me you are love, the epitome, the definition, everything. You're everything to me."

The rain beat hard on Sirius' back as he sat over Remus staring into the lycanthrope's eyes. His hair was getting soaked, as was Remus'. Remus' lips were red and slightly parted as he breathed slowly in and out.

"Well," He whispered eventually, smiling up at Sirius. "I'm glad we figured out what love is." And with that he looped his arms round Sirius' neck and pulled the black haired boy in for another kiss.

* * *

Read, enjoy and review. Pretty please. H xx 


End file.
